


Midmorning Sun

by 5t3r30typ1c4l



Category: One Piece
Genre: Anal Sex, Aphrodisiacs, Biting, Bottom Roronoa Zoro, Boys Kissing, Clothed Sex, Dom/sub, Fluff and Smut, Gay, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, Kissing, Loss of Virginity, M/M, One Shot, Pain, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Time Skip, Riding, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Shameless, Shameless Smut, Smut, Sweat, Teeth, Top Vinsmoke Sanji, Virginity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:28:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27930784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5t3r30typ1c4l/pseuds/5t3r30typ1c4l
Summary: There are thousands of devil fruits out there. So of course there would be one for sex.Of course there would be.
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Comments: 6
Kudos: 153





	Midmorning Sun

**Sanji knew that there were all kinds of devil fruits, but** **_this?_ ** A demon that trapped you with an insatiable need? One that, when you came too close, would tangle you in ropes of pleasure? Of course they'd defeated it, but not without intense drawbacks. His pants were too tight. Roronoa had fallen to his knees with a pained groan. The only one not affected was Luffy, who was either too stupid or too naive to care. Whatever it was, it was long lasting. For the days afterward Sanji was in immense pain. He could barely focus, let alone cook. It seemed he was the only one. Everyone else was released as soon as the wretch had been thrown into the sea.

Except for…  _ him.  _ Roronoa refused to come out of the weight room. Never letting anyone else in. He didn't eat, and if he slept it wasn't for very long. Sanji wore as little clothing as possible. It was so unbearably hot, even in the damn freezer! His white, linen shirts felt like wearing winter coats in the desert. He trudged through the days. Snapping at anyone and everyone. A constant flush to his cheeks and a tremor in his hands.

The only time he felt remotely calm was when he sat outside the weight room. A pitcher of water in his hands. When he sat in silence, knowing Roronoa was on the other side of the door. Asking him once to drink, and always getting the same reply.

"Fuck off." Zolo's voice was coarse and tight.

"Captain's orders," usually it would end at that. He'd sit some longer and then Roronoa would crack the door just enough for him to slip the pitcher in. When he was done he'd take the pitcher and leave. Instead he added: "can I… can I come in?"

There was silence for a moment. Suddenly the door flung open and he fell flat on his back. 

"Hello." Sanji sighed, blowing a cloud of smoke out of his nose. 

Roronoa seethed, hands on his hips, robes around his waist, and a quite obvious erection.

"What do you want?" he snapped.

Sanji blinked, without thinking, he blurted, 

“You." Why did he say that? Blushing he scrambled to his feet, cleared his throat, and made a grab for the pitcher. Zolo swung it away from his clammy hands.

“You didn’t mean that.” he stated, sounding almost sad. Sanji gritted his teeth,

“Of course I didn’t. Why the fuck would I  _ ever-- _ ” he paused and took a breath. A peculiar smell burned in his throat. He coughed, a wave of heat washed over him. Sanji grabbed the doorframe. Legs turning to jelly, his knees buckled beneath him. Zolo didn’t look much better. He had, once more, fallen to the ground. Hunched over and pressing his forehead into the floor. He was panting and sweat was rolling down his back. Pooling in the valleys and curves of his muscles. Sanji stared at him, something was going very wrong. 

He should leave, this wasn’t okay. Zolo looked so vulnerable, and it called to him. Something locked in the darkest corner of his mind. Sanji  _ snarled  _ and straightened up. Once he was sure he could walk without falling over, he approached Roronoa. Some distant part of him knew that this was the work of a devil. That these feelings weren’t real. The heat in his stomach wasn’t natural. He found that he didn’t give a flying fuck.

This delectable meal of tanned skin and scars was laid before him. Who was he to kick a gift horse in the mouth? In truth he’d been denying himself too long. Sanji squatted, grabbing a handful of Roronoa’s shaggy green hair. This urge to be with a man. Yanking Zolo’s head back to reveal a face twisted with desire. Of course he’d tasted many women. 

They were all the same, loud, obnoxious, fake. Sanji thought, no, he was certain, that Zolo would be real. His expressions and movements were all so real. So raw and open, Sanji sighed. Roronoa stared at him through misty eyes. His cheeks were so red Sanji feared he might actually be bleeding. He bit his lip, fought with himself, then decided  _ fuck it.  _

Throwing Zolo to the ground, he splayed out in a sweaty heap. So sexy and ripe for the taking. Sanji let gravity take him down, hands beside Zolo’s head. The Swordsman just stared at him, 

“Please…” he breathed, “Sanji…”

Sanji held his breath, Zolo wasn’t speaking of sound mind. He knew that, he was crying out in pain. Should he even go forward? Why was he still fighting it? The tempting pleasure that was calling him? Sanji leaned in and kissed Zolo’s neck. Should he be treated as a lady? Should Sanji be gentle and loving, or should he give in and tear into Roronoa? Give him a day to remember or one to regret?

Sanji wasn’t sure what he wanted. So he kissed, and he kissed and kissed and kissed. Sucking on damp skin, eliciting wet, whorish moans from the man beneath him. Should he feel disgusted or proud? This went against everything he knew. Yet it felt…  _ right.  _ Sanji delved deeper. Letting his instincts push him to decide what was next. Using his teeth to bite down hard into Roronoa’s neck. Pushing his hands up underneath the Swordsman’s clothes. Wandering and touching feverish skin. Pressing closer and closer to the shaking man clinging to him. Sanji held his head and finally, fucking  _ finally,  _ kissed him. Forcing his lips open and kissing him deeper. Sighing and tilting his head to the side. When he pulled away Zolo looked dazed. The normally loud man was strangely quiet. His moans and whimpers were breathy and low. 

Roronoa pushed his hips into Sanji with a whine. 

“Please,”

“What?” Sanji huffed, “what do you want?” Sanji wasn’t going to move forward unless Zolo told him to. He was hot, he was desperate, and he was filled with a carnal need. Every. Single. Inch of his body wanted to roll Zolo over and fuck him into the ground. Open him up and destroy him until he was begging for mercy. Go and go until he was cumming and then fuck the cum deeper inside of him. Roronoa whimpered,

“You.” he said, repeating the word that had gotten them into all of this. Sanji shuddered and sighed. His cock was throbbing in his tight pants. Begging for him to just  _ destroy  _ Roronoa.

Ripping Zolo's pants down, he couldn't help himself. Spitting into his hand and lathering up his cock. Zolo was flushed red from the chest up. His ears were twitching and his chest was filled with gasping breaths. Sanji arched over him. Sweat dripping from his ruined hair. The discarded water pitcher lay broken on the floor. Outside the ocean roared, and the sun filtered in through closed windows. 

Sanji kissed him once, quick, a peck really. But Zolo understood, he was saying sorry.

He pushed inside, Roronoa grunted and winced. Sanji didn't care, once that delicious, tight heat enveloped him he was gone. Replaced with lust, and want, and need. Grabbing Zolo's thighs and hiking them around his waist. Sanji pulled Roronoa into his lap, held onto him tight, and fucked him. 

Zolo lost it, choking and gasping in his ear. Until Sanji seized his chin and dragged him in for a kiss. Muffled whines and whimpers filled the air. The smell of sex was heavy in his chest. Hot, piercing pleasure ran through him. Zolo clung to his clothes, raking his hands down Sanji's back. He was crying, sobbing, he was so overwhelmed. 

Was it his first time? Sanji groaned, the thought slipped his mind in a second. Sanji ran his hands up and down Zolo's back. Hips rolling and slamming into the pliant Swordsman. Whose insides were spasming and squeezing him in such a wonderful way. A way that was going to make him explode. Sanji took hold of Roronoa's cock, making him wail, and quickly jerked him off. Urging him to cum, Sanji growled and huffed. Fucking him harder, feeling the orgasm in the base of his cock.

Zolo went rigid, breathed out a moan and came in his hand. Cum covering his shirt and his chest. Roronoa fell forward onto him. Sanji wasn't done, it would take a while of fierce, sloppy, fucking for him to cum. Huffing in the smell of sweat and beer, grabbing Zolo's hips and loving the way he clamped down around him. A low growl rumbled in his chest when Roronoa tried to move.

Together they sat, dazed, and when Sanji didn't soften they fucked again. And again, and again, over and over until not one inch of the floor hadn't felt their warmth.

When the sun raised the next morning they were holding each other still. Zolo was calm and fast asleep in his arms. Sanji considered moving, leaving, and nursing the headache that was pounding in his skull. Drinking copious amounts of wine to forget that this ever happened. What would they think? When word of this got out he would be ruined.

But… the angelic way Roronoa looked in the morning sun. It bid him to stay, and so he did.

Reputation be damned, Sanji would stay like this forever if he could. Tired, comfortable, and for once in his life he was satisfied.

If only it could last forever.

**Author's Note:**

> I also have an instagram if you would like to see some art I do of the characters :)
> 
> @5t3r30typ1c4l


End file.
